A user interface using a menu structure is an essential function for receiving user operations, such as selection of languages and chapters for playback.
When a movie offers a number of user-selectable options such as chapters, there may be a case where all the options can not be presented on a single screen display. Accordingly, there is a demand for a multi-page menu with which multiple pages are sequentially presented in response to user operations, so that numerous options are appropriately presented on respective pages of the menu.
Unfortunately, however, if too many pages are displayed, those pages occupy a large portion of the screen, thereby interfering with viewing the main movie also displayed on the screen. Such a problem can be avoided if a user repeatedly makes operations for removing each page that is no longer of his interest. However, the need to make such troublesome operations over and over may be another factor bothering the user watching the movie.
In addition, the interactive control that a DVD provides has the following disadvantage. For each menu page to be displayed, an access needs to be made to the DVD to read page information. Because of the access, the menu page can not be displayed without interruption to video playback. The interruption makes it difficult for the user to concentrate on, and enjoy the movie.